1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bumper hitches and more specifically it relates to a dirt bike carrier. The dirt bike carrier that will mount with a hitch receiver on a motor vehicle and will not compress the suspension system on the dirt bike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bumper hitches have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached to motor vehicles, so that the motor vehicles can tow most boats, utility trailers and small/medium camping trailers therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.